


Kidnapped Carson

by ClockWiseTax771



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockWiseTax771/pseuds/ClockWiseTax771
Summary: Charles is kidnapped and Elsie is distraught with worry.Terrible at summaries





	Kidnapped Carson

Robert and Tom walked down the path to the village.   
“We should stop at the Carson’s Cottage. I want to see how they’re doing.” Robert said, turning down the lane to the Carson Cottage. Tom agreed, following. As they walked closer, something felt wrong to them. The gate and door to the cottage is open.   
“Something feels wrong.” Ton said, walking faster. Robert nodded running to the door. They ran inside and stopped in their tracks when they saw the mess in the sitting room, not closing the door behind them.   
“What could have happened?” Robert asked aloud, walking around the room. Tom was about to answer when they heard a muffled shouting coming from the hall closet. Looking to Robert, who nodded, Tom slowly opened the door. Inside, he saw Elsie tied and gagged, struggling to get untied. Looking up, fear in her eyes, she visibly relaxed when she saw Tom.   
“Mrs. Carson!” Tom exclaimed, untying her. Robert rushed forward, taking the gag out of her mouth while Tom finished untying the ropes.   
“Where’s Charles? I need to find Charles!” Elsie shouted, running out of the closet and out the front door. Robert and Tom ran after her.


End file.
